


Valentine's Day

by LemonDemonBoy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Dream Smp, Fluff, I don’t know what to tag this, Love, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Polyamory, healthy relationship, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonDemonBoy/pseuds/LemonDemonBoy
Summary: It's the first Valentine's Day between Sapnap, Quackity, and Karl, and it goes better than ever expected.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Past Alexis| Quackity/JSchlatt
Comments: 9
Kudos: 493
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late, but happy Valentine's Day! I hope you all enjoy this karlnapity fluff  
> (this is a ship between their characters in the dream smp, not the real people. however, please don’t share this to any ccs.)

Quackity wasn't a big fan of Valentine's Day.

He had only celebrated it once since he was a kid, and it didn't go well. He had only been in a relationship with Schlatt for one Valentine's Day, but it was enough to thoroughly ruin his enjoyment of the holiday forever. He just associated the day with yelling and fighting and a few too many beers. 

But he also knew that Karl  _ was _ a fan of the wretched holiday, and he would respect that. He always would. Quackity loved Karl with all of his heart and if his boyfriend wanted to celebrate Valentine's Day, goddamnit he would have the best Valentine's Day ever.

“We really don't have to do anything, Quackity,” Karl assured him, knowing his boyfriend’s past with the holiday. “I'll be fine. I'm just happy to be with both of you.”

Quackity shook his head. “Nope. I love you too much to let you give up a holiday because of my dumb relationship. We  _ will _ be celebrating it. I can guarantee you there that won't be a second that we’re not together tomorrow.”

Sapnap chuckles and gently brushes Karl’s hair out of the way so he can lean down and kiss his forehead. “I'm with Quackity on this one. Of course, if he didn't feel comfortable doing something, we wouldn't. But I really wanna do this for both of you.”

Karl sighs and rolls his eyes. He cups Sapnap’s face and pulls it down, kissing him. “Fine,” he grumbles, but both of his boyfriends can see the smile on his face. Sapnap grins and leans down to kiss him again.

“Woah, woah, woah!” Quackity stops them. “At least let me get in on the action!”

Sapnap and Karl laugh, but they both let him kiss them.

The rest of the night is spent with lots of making out, cuddling, and jokes and Quackity wouldn't have it any other way. Yeah, his last relationship sucked, but he felt safe now. He knew Sapnap and Karl would always respect his boundaries and do whatever they could to make him feel comfortable.

Quackity wakes up the next morning because of movement under him. He groans and reaches his hand out for the movement, grabbing onto an arm. “Not yet,” he grumbles, pulling on Karl’s sleeve.

Karl laughs softly and kisses Quackity’s forehead. “I was just going to get some breakfast started, love.”

He shakes his head and pulls his arm more. “No,” Quackity argues. “Stay in bed just a little longer. It's Valentine's Day.”

With his eyes still closed, Quackity doesn't see Karl roll his eyes, but he knows he did it. “Fine,” Karl reluctantly agrees, wrapping his arms around Quackity. “But only because it's Valentine's Day and I don’t want you to wake up Sapnap.”

Quackity grins in victory and slowly drifts back to sleep.

When he wakes up again some time later, Karl is gone and he just has the weight of Sapnap against his back. Quackity tries to gently pull himself out from under Sapnap without waking him, but the man above him groans. “Fuck, what time is it?” Sapnap groans.

Quackity rolls to the other side of the bed and grabs his phone. “Sorry for waking you,” he apologizes quickly, seeing his boyfriend rub the sleep from his eyes. “And it's almost 11.”

Sapnap groans. “Alright. Imma take a shower.” He reaches out and wraps his arm around Quackity’s chest, pulling him back to the bed. He sighs. 

Quackity turns his head and kisses Sapnap’s jaw, then ruffles his already messy hair. “Go shower. I'll be downstairs.” Sapnap hums in agreement and lets Quackity sit up again.

Before Quackity even gets down the stairs, he can smell bacon in the air, letting him know Karl is in the kitchen. He makes his way over to Karl, who has his back turned as he tends to the bacon. Quackity wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and rests his cheek on his back. Karl sways them for a moment before turning around and wrapping his arms around Quackity. He presses a kiss to his cheek. “Morning, love. Happy Valentine's Day.”

Quackity smiles. “Happy V-Day. You making bacon?”

Karl chuckles and turns around, but Quackity leaves his arms around him. “Oh my god, how did you know?” he asks sarcastically.

He rolls his eyes and grumbles. “Shut up.”

“Where’s Sappy?” Karl asks.

With a sigh, Quackity pulls himself off of his boyfriend and leans against the counter. “Said he was gonna shower. Wouldn't be surprised if he fell back asleep though.” As if on cue, the shower is turned on and the sound of running water is heard throughout the house. “Guess not,” he says with a laugh.

Karl hums. “Breakfast should be ready soon, and then we can do whatever you guys have planned for the day.”

Quackity smiles. “Oh, you'll love it. I promise.”

As promised, Karl finishes making their breakfast not too long after. He made all three of them bacon and heart-shaped pancakes, which makes Quackity roll his eyes but it's clear he enjoys the sentiment.

Neither of the boys begin eating until Sapnap joins them, though, his hair still damp from the shower. He wishes both his boyfriends a happy Valentine's Day and gives them each a kiss before sitting down with them with his food.

They end up laying on the couch with some romantic telenovela Quackity had heard about playing on the tv. His legs rest on Karl’s lap and Sapnap’s head is on his legs. They don’t pay too much attention to the show, opting instead to discuss their plans for the day and whatever else they have to talk about.

“Quackity,” Karl sighs, “you need to let go of my hand and get off my lap.”

He groans. “But Karllllll-”

“Dude, I have to pee.”

He shrugs. “I told you there wouldn't be a second where we weren't together. And you got a head start on the morning, so I have to make up for it now.”

Sapnap nods. “Yeah, if you really have to go, just piss yourself.”

“Sap, I'm not pissing myself.”

“Oh, c’mon, don’t be a pussy, just piss your pants, Karl.”

“Quackity, I am not pissing myself! What is wrong with you two?”

He laughs and rolls his eyes. “You love us for it.” Eventually, though, he reluctantly lets go of his boyfriend's hand and moves his legs. He tries not to move them too much, letting Sapnap’s head stay on him. “Whatever, pissbaby.”

Karl rolls his eyes and kisses Quackity’s cheek, then Sapnap’s forehead. “I’ll be back in a second, and then we can head out, okay?”

Sapnap sits up. “Alright,” he agrees. “Just don’t take too long.”

Quackity nods. “I gotta get changed, but then we’ll be ready to go. Just make sure you both wear comfortable shoes.”

Karl gives him a confused look but says nothing. 

They end up just walking in a nearby valley. There are flowers around them and every so often they see a bee go by. It's peaceful - that is, if you don’t include the constant shouting coming from the three boyfriends. 

“Just take it off!” 

“I'm not gonna take it off, Karl! It's warm and reminds me of you.”

“Well it's already warm and I'm here, so you don’t need to be  _ reminded of me _ .”

“Either take the sweatshirt off or stop complaining, Sapnap,” Quackity jumps in, shaking his head and chuckling.

Sapnap pouts. “But what if I wanna do both?”

“Then I will make you let go of my hand and go over and hold Quackity’s instead,” Karl threatens.

“But Karl-”

“Wait, do - do you not wanna hold my hand, Sap?” He takes the hand that is not interlocked with Karl’s and puts it over his heart, faux offended. The picnic basket in his hand bumps against his chest.

Sapnap rolls his eyes. “Shut up, I would love to hold your hand. But it's also my turn in the middle next and I don’t wanna give up the chance to hold  _ both _ of your hands.”

“Then stop complaining about being hot or take off the sweatshirt!” Karl yells with a laugh.

He groans. “Fineee. I'm keeping it on, though.”

Eventually, the three find a hill with a good view and sit down. “Okay, boys, because it's the most romantic day of the year, I got you both the most romantic gift a man can give,” Quackity announces.

“Oh?” Karl says. “And what could that be?”

Quackity reaches inside the basket and pulls out three small cartons. “Choccy milk! One for each of my boys.”

Karl rolls his eyes and grabs two of the cartons, handing the other one over to Sapnap. “Q, you're literally the best boyfriend ever,” Sapnap tells him.

“Hey!” Karl protests. 

Sapnap leans over and kisses Karl’s cheek. “ _ Tied _ with you, of course.”

Quackity laughs. “Wow, Sapnap, you're really trying to get in trouble with Karl tonight. And on  _ Valentine's Day _ , too.”

“I'm trying my best!” Sapnap defends, making both of his boyfriends laugh even more. He pouts slightly and takes a sip of his chocolate milk.

Karl wraps his arm around Sapnap’s shoulder and rests his head against him. He picks a yellow flower at his feet and tucks it behind his boyfriend’s ear. “It's okay, Sappy, I still love you.”

He shakes his head off. “That's kinda gay, dude.”

“ _ You’re _ pretty gay, dude,” Karl shoots back, holding Sapnap even tighter.

“Can't argue with that.”

The three spend most of the day on the hill, watching as the sun sets. They enjoy the picnic that Quackity had packed and manage to get all of their legs intertwined with each other before they even laid down.

The walk back to their house was quiet, but it was nice. All three were exhausted from the day's activities, even if they hadn't done much. When they're back at their house, they barely manage to make it to the couch before they all collapse on each other.

“I'll be back in a second,” Karl says gently, trying to pull himself away from the pill of limbs.

Both Sapnap and Quackity groan. “First you had to go pee,” Quackity complains, “and now you're leaving  _ again _ ?”

He chuckles. “It’ll be worth it. Just give me a second.” Too tired to argue, they both let him go.

Karl returns not too long later, holding a small jewelry box. He sits down on the floor in front of the couch and picks the flower that was still behind Sapnap’s ear, putting it on the ground beside him.

“Hey,” Sapnap complains, “I liked that.”

He rolls his eyes but hands it back. “Okay, um, I'm sorry if it's too much or if you guys don't like it or if it's just stupid-”

“Babe,” Quackity cuts him off, seeing that Karl was genuinely nervous, “I'm sure it's fantastic and we won't judge you.” Sapnap nods in agreement.

Karl takes a deep breath and nods. “Okay.” He opens the jewelry box to reveal three necklaces, each with two charms. He holds them up, trying to ignore the slight shake in his hand. “So, uh, I got you each one and they have charms to like, symbolize each one of us, I guess? So-So the flame represents Sap, the, uh, wing represents Q, and the swirl represents me.” Neither of his boyfriends respond, leaving Karl to immediately assume the worst. “I know it's probably too much, I mean, this is our first Valentine's Day, but-”

Quackity gently cups Karl’s face and kisses him. “ _ Amor _ ,” he whispers, “It's perfect.”

Karl blushes and rubs the back of his neck. “You're sure? I was worried it was too much.”

“They're sick, dude!” Sapnap assured him. “I think it's perfect.” He grabs the necklace that Karl is holding out to him and puts it on, wrapping his hand around the charms. Karl and Quackity do the same. “Really, Karl, I love it.” He leans over and kisses Karl, too.

He chuckles. “Uh, thank you, guys. Really. It means a lot.”

Quackity shrugs. “We love you, Karl. I'm happy to get any gift from you. Now come and cuddle with me and Sapnap.”

Karl laughs but joins them on the couch. “Thank you for doing all of this, Quackity. I know you don’t love Valentine's Day, but it means a lot.”

He grins and runs his hand through Karl’s hair. “Of course, dude. I was happy to spend the day with both of you.” He glances between both of his boyfriends and feels the weight of the charms against his chest. Quackity feels his heart swell with adoration and love. It was something he had felt very few times, and certainly never in his relationship with Schlatt. And he knew that both Sapnap and Karl felt the same thing. “Plus, I'm not sure Valentine's Day is that bad anymore.”

The three fall asleep on the couch, limbs intertwined and hearts full.


End file.
